vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercer Frey
Summary Mercer Frey is a Breton rogue and the initial guild master of the Thieves Guild. He joined the Thieves Guild at some point during the tenure of Guildmaster Gallus Desidenius. Mercer soon began skimming funds from the Guild's treasury, which was eventually discovered by Gallus. He took over the position of Guild leader after his predecessor Gallus Desidenius was supposedly murdered by Karliah, Mercer's former partner until the Dragonborn discovered the truth while looking for Karliah with Mercer in tow in the ruins of Snow Veil Sanctum. Unknown to many members of Thieves Guild across Tamriel, Mercer Frey, Karliah and Gallus Desidenius are the agents of Nocturnal, Nightingales. Their mission was the protection of Twilight Sepulcher that houses the cosmic artifact, Skeleton Key, which emanates Nocturnal's influence upon Mundus and influences the luck of all shadow lurkers on Nirn. Upon realizing the artifact's power, Mercer Frey formulated a plan to steal the Key for himself. He murdered Gallus Desidenius the guild master of Skyrim Thieves Guild and framed the crime on Karliah. He seized the Key from the Sepulcher and imminently became very powerful and skilled as the Key unlocks his hidden potentials. However, Nocturnal's presence gradually diminishes across Skyrim and Nirn as thieves and rogues are very vulnerable of being killed or caught by the authority, which is also directly responsible for the decline of Skyrim Thieves Guild. Eventually, he was put down the Dovahkiin, Brynjolf, and Karliah during their encounter in Irkngthand where Mercer stole the Eyes of the Falmer. According to his drafted plan, Mercer will flee from Skyrim with the Eyes and his ill-gotten gains that certainly set him wealthy for life along with the unlimited power of the Skeleton Key. Fortunately, he was slain as his soul wanders the Ebonarm for eternity. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Mercer Frey Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: 30s Classification: Human, Breton, Rogue, Guild Master of Skyrim Thieves Guild, Nightingale Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation, Magic/Reality Warping (All magic enacts the caster's will upon the world), Soul Manipulation/BFR (Can use Soul Trap, which causes the soul of whatever target he kills to be trapped within a Soul Gem he carries, which would be sent to the Soul Cairn if used to enchant/enhance an object. He carries soul gems for purposes), Energy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (The Skeleton Key is the artifact of Nocturnal, goddess of luck, and he uses the Key to use the power of hers as his own), Subjective Reality (The possessor of the Skeleton Key can "unlock" alternate reality upon the user's wish, but this feature is only pale to its true potential), Life Manipulation/Absorption (His attacks can sap away both lifeforce and powers of his foes), Mind Manipulation (He can mind control multiple people with his Nightingale powers such as Agent of Subterfuge. Additionally, his mind manipulation has become more powerful due to the Skeleton Key as he can control Brynjolf, a Nightingale), Earth Manipulation (He can cause earthquakes), Power Modification (With Skeleton Key, he can endlessly unlock new possibilities to strengthen himself), Extrasensory Perception (He can easily detect Nightingales, very skilled, supernatural rogues of Nocturnal's own power), Darkness Manipulation (Agent of Shadow can manipulate darkness. His manipulation has been enhanced by the Key) Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Healing, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be superior to rats that can break brick walls) | Small Building level (Causally knocked over a Dwemer tower, caused an Earthquake upon his death, and should be vastly stronger than before) Speed: At least Subsonic (As a Nightengale he should be comparable to imperial soldiers capable of dodging arrows) | At least Subsonic possibly Higher (Should be faster than before) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Is in peak physical condition as a Nightingale) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Should be comparable to imperial soldiers and superior to rats that can destroy brick walls) | Small Building Class (Knocked over a Dwemer tower) Durability: Wall level (Has presumably survived hits from people comparable to himself) | Small Building level (Can take hits from people comparable to himself) Stamina: Peak Human (As a Nightingale, fitness is exceptional to be chosen by Nocturnal in the past) Range: Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with bow and Magic. | Unknown with magic and powers Standard Equipment: Guild Master's Armor, Guild Master's Gloves, Guild Master's Boots, and the Amulet of Articulation. Dwarven Sword of Devouring and assorted selection of daggers. Soul Gems, Potions of various magical effects. Chillrend, a magical glass shortsword that deals frost attacks and paralysis. The Skeleton Key Intelligence: Gifted, he was accepted into the ranks of the Nightingales, and is a functional agent of Nocturnal. Weaknesses: Overconfidence, after he possessed the Skeleton Key. Keys: Pre Skeleton Key | Post Skeleton Key Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Agent of Shadow:' The Agent of Stealth is the master of remaining unseen. They are able to manipulate the darkness and use it to their advantage. On moonlit nights or in darkened rooms, this agent literally becomes invisible *'Agent of Subterfuge:' The Agent of Subterfuge utilizes shadow to cloud the judgment of those around him. By weaving the darkness to their will, this agent can manipulate others into fighting for the Nightingale for a limited time. *'Agent of Strife:' This Agent of Strife can send forth a tendril of pure darkness into the heart of another, causing great injury to them. At the same time, this tether will bolster the agent's own life force, making him stronger *'The Skeleton Key:' a metaphysical artifact that can unlock hidden potentials, concepts, gods, and impossibilities. Gallery 600px-SR-npc-Mercer_Frey.jpg|Mercer Frey as the Guild Master of the Skyrim Thieves Guild during the events of The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Traitors Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Thieves Category:Assassins Category:Tier 9